


Till The End Of The Line

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Fictober (Algunos días, no todos.)Stucky.2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Almas gemelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día cinco.

Desde que James era un niño escuchaba historias sobre las almas gemelas, si no eran sus padres eran los vecinos que sacaban a relucir el tema, la forma en como lo conocías y de alguna forma sabías que era tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad. Hubo un tiempo en donde creyó que eso solo eran cuentos de hadas y una simple leyenda para darles esperanza a otros de encontrar a alguien para ti. A su parecer nada de eso era real y hasta sonaba tonto.

Pero todo cambio cuando conoció al pequeño Steve.

Había sido una mañana en la que observo que al parecer un chico junto a su mamá se había mudado al departamento de enfrente y por lo que había escuchado tuvo que ser así después de que el padre del niño falleciera en la guerra. Y cuando lo vio lo supo.

Aquellas historias de las almas gemelas no era un cuento, sino que de verdad existía. Y tuvo la certeza de que era así en el momento en que aquel rubio recibió una paliza en unos de los callejones cerca de los departamentos por tratar de proteger a un gatito de unos chicos más grandes que el otro.

Y él, claro que iba a defender al chico. Aún si era imposible que estuvieran juntos al contar con la discriminación que existía a las almas gemelas del mismo sexo.

Aquello los unió hasta convertirse en mejores amigos. Y así fueron creciendo.

Bucky, apodo creado por Steve para él después de decirle que James era muy serio para su edad, sabía que nunca podría reunirse en esta vida sin el temor de ser asesinatos. Así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad de irse a la guerra no dudo en aceptarlo, prefería morir en aquel lugar que un día despertar y darse cuenta que Steve conoció una dama para casarse con ella.

Solo que nunca espero ser secuestrado por los enemigos y que experimentaran con él, como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, la verdad ha pérdido la noción del tiempo hasta ha comenzado a dudar de ser un humano. Y aunque su mente se encontraba confundida se proyectaba aquel recuerdo que más atesoraba de Stevie... su Stevie.

_Ambos se encontraban en las vías del tren, sus madres le habían concedido el permiso para irse a jugar y ahora se encontraban aquí, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Bucky observando el río que pasaba cerca de las vías mientras Steve jugaba sobre este._

_—Bucky, las vías del tren son como una línea, ¿no es así? —Bucky hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras se giraba a ver a su mejor amigo. —Y son infinitas, ¿no?_

_—Supongo, nunca he visto el final de ella._

_Y con aquellas palabras los ojos azules de Steve comenzaron a brillar mientras se acercaba con entusiasmo al otro, Bucky le observó confundido ante la reacción del rubio._

_—Hasta el final de la línea. —Fue lo único que dijo, pero no necesito mucho para que Bucky le entendiera._

_—Hasta el final de la línea, amigo._

Los ojos de Bucky se cerraron mientras sonreía, de verdad amaba ese recuerdo. Era el mejor que tenía.

—¡¿Bucky?!

Los ojos de Bucky se abrieron cuando escucho a Steve cerca de él, aquello no era posible, quizás su mente ya no soporto más y ahora se encontraba alucinando la voz de su amado. Trato de animarse aunque sea a levantarse, pero sentía sus extremidades cada vez más pesadas así que dudaba que pudiera hacerlo.

En su campo de visión surgió una melena rubia y ese hombre lo levanto para sentarle en la mesa, parpadeo varias veces para enfocar a la persona frente a él. Sabía que no era ninguno de los científicos porque no tenían conocimiento del apodo ni siquiera aquellos soldados que estuvieron con él.

—¿Steve? -Su voz salió como un murmuro mientras miraba confundido al rubio frente a él, una vez que logró enfocarlo y darse cuenta que era Steve. —Te imaginaba más pequeño.

Una pequeña risa combinada con un sollozo salió de su Stevie para después ser besado por este, sintiendo todo el cariño, desesperación y tristeza en sus labios. Se dejó llevar por la dulzura de tenerle aunque sea en sus alucinaciones.

—Me enliste. -Menciono Steve como explicación cuando se separaron, Bucky simplemente se quedó apoyado en él, escuchándolo llorar por lo bajo. —No vuelvas hacer esto, por favor.

Un silencio surgió entre ambos, no había forma de que Bucky pudiera evitarlo aunque podría tratar de no volver a causarle un sufrimiento así, hasta que Bucky hablo, provocando una risa en el otro.

—Punk.

—Jerk.

Y con ello Bucky sabía que estaba a salvo junto a su alma gemela. Siempre estaría a su lado.


	2. Malos entendidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día seis.

Cuando Bucky comienza a vivir con los vengadores, lo comenzó a notar desde un principio era la cercanía que Tony y Steve tenían, era parecida al noviazgo que tuvieron y no fue difícil entender que ambos mantenían una relación, después de todo se supone que estaba muerto y Steve tiene todo su derecho de rehacer su vida con quién desee. A veces se sentía un tonto creyendo que Steve le iba a esperar cuando se supone que ni debería de estar vivo.

Sin embargo, nunca hizo mención de lo que sospechaba, no quería romper su corazón aún más. Decirlo en voz alta solo haría que aquello fuera verdadero.

Simplemente se quedaba en silencio, observando la dinámica de todos. De cierta forma le causaba risa ver que Steve y Tony parecían los padres del grupo, pero aquello no ayudaba a su corazón, por más que trataba de ignorarlo.

Solo se quedaba en silencio al ver a la persona que más ama lejos de él.

Steve observa a Bucky de reojo mientras el equipo se encontraba reunido, desde que volvió a su lado lo había notado pensante hasta en ocasiones distraído, como si hubiera algo que llenaba su mente y lo aislaba de los demás. Se preocupó por un momento creyendo que las pesadillas habían vuelto, pero no se veía tan cansado como antes… o solo a menos que haya recordado su pasado como amantes.

Ese pensamiento provocó un leve sonrojo en su rostro, no iba a negar que aún mantenía sus sentimientos intactos por él. Pero tampoco sabía que Bucky aún le amaba. La voz de Tony lo sacó de sus pensamientos y prestó más atención al momento, quizás más tarde volvería a retomar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Les quiero informar que me he comprometido, así que claramente habrá una fiesta para ello. —Habló un muy emocionado Tony.

En eso Steve se dio cuenta de como Bucky le observo para fijarse en Tony y buscarle algo, que supuso era un anillo. Aquello lo confundió porque no entendía la razón del porque hizo eso.

Bucky mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba a los demás divertirse ante la emocionante idea, pero él solo sentía una pesadez en su estómago al darse cuenta que iba a perder a Steve para siempre. Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en la oscura noche, no podía aguantar el estar adentro con los demás.

—Algunas cosas no cambian, eh. —Mencionó Steve a su espalda.

—¿De qué hablas? —Frunció su ceño, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Siempre que te sientes agobiado te apartas para observar el paisaje mientras te consumes en tus pensamientos.

Bucky se quedó en silencio y agachó su mirada, al parecer había cosas que aún no terminaba de comprender, pero Steve siempre las tenía presente. Aquello le dio una calidez en su estómago.

—Por cierto, felicidades. —Mencionó en voz baja, aquello provocó que Steve le viera.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu compromiso… con Tony.

Un silencio surgió entre ambos y una risa se escuchó por parte del rubio, Bucky se sintió molesto y agacho su mirada mientras apretaba su mano en puños. La risa dejo de surgir entre los labios de Steve, solo sintió como las manos ajenas le levantaban el rostro.

—Buck… no estoy comprometido con Tony, solo somos amigos. Además, mi corazón solo le pertenece a una sola persona. —Bucky permaneció en silencio mientras se sentía apenado por haber creído aquello. —Dime, ¿eso te ha molestado?

—Steve… —La mirada del rubio fue suficiente para hacerle asentir y darle a entender que era de esa forma.

—Bucky, escúchame. Jamás he amado a otro como te amo a ti, cuando estrelle aquel avión lo hice con la esperanza de morir y reencontrarme contigo en el más allá… cuando desperté en este nuevo siglo sufrí demasiado al darme cuenta que estaba vivo y sin ti. Al saber que estabas vivo, supe que debía de recuperarte y aún estoy tan enamorado de ti como la primera vez. Aunque puedo asegurar que me halló más enamorado que antes.

Apenas Steve termino de hablar Bucky no dudo en unir sus labios con los del rubio, representando en medio de este todo aquellos sentimientos guardado por semanas.


	3. Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día siete.

Cuando se hablaba del Capitán América siempre se mencionaba que era un alfa poderoso y de un nivel mucho más elevado a los demás alfas del mundo, pero aquello era una total mentira de la que muchos se enteraron cuando después de 70 años desaparecido el Capitán apareció y aclaro que en ningún momento fue un alfa, si no que era un omega. Aquello causo conmoción durante muchos meses y hubo personas que comenzaron a preguntarse en que más les mintieron.

Steve solo se había preocupado en decir su verdadero género, nunca dijo que tenía un alfa o planeaba a futuro tenerlo, puesto que en las historias no les convenía tener como ídolo un omega y menos que estuviera emparejado.

Había pocas personas que supieron desde un principio que era un omega y sobre todo que estuvo emparejado con el sargento Barnes, un alfa que le había mordido antes de irse a la guerra. Por medio de la marca se había dado cuenta que algo había sucedido para luego escuchar que la unidad de su alfa había sido dada en baja.

Pero algo que sorprendía a muchos, con ello se refería a los vengadores y algunos agentes de Shield, era verle la marca limpia y sana… como si el alfa estuviera cuidándola cuando a palabras de Steve y hasta de las mismas historias se mencionaba que el alfa había muerto hace tiempo.

Hasta que se enteraron que en Shield siempre estuvo infiltrado Hydra y que habían enviado al soldado de invierno para deshacerse Fury, tanto Natasha como Sam fueron testigos de como el soldado al terminar sin máscara fue en contra de Steve. Ellos creyeron que el Capitán iba a morir, pero el gemido que salió del rubio provocó que ambos se sonrojaran. Nunca esperaron que el soldado fuera a morder al capitán en aquel momento, ellos apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de ir por los otros dos y huir antes que llegarán los refuerzos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que es tu alfa muerto? —Mencionó Sam entre dientes mientras observaba a Steve, el omega se encontraba sobre el regazo del alfa y este los miraba como si fuera asesinarlos si tan solo se acercaban al rubio un solo paso.

—Tiene el mismo rostro que Bucky. —La sola mención de otro nombre sobre los labios de Steve provocaban que el alfa en el soldado gruñera, ante la amenaza de un alfa sobre su omega, pero el rubio le ignoró para continuar. —Además, estoy marcado, no debería de haber reaccionado así si no fuera él… pero sé que es mi alfa, lo siento en mi corazón.

—Confiamos en ti, sabemos que si dices que es tu alfa lo será. Pero ¿sabes el problema que se vendrá después? Aún si es tu alfa y Bucky Barnes, también es el soldado de invierno y ha estado asesinando por más de 40 años. —Natasha dejó a un lado la aguja y el hilo, después de haberse tratado la herida que el soldado le proporciono.

—No me importa, Nat, es mi alfa. Y si tengo que luchar a uñas y dientes por él lo haré. No sabes cuánto sufrí cuando supe que había muerto y ahora que lo tengo de regreso no permitiré que alguien lo aparte de mí.

—Я твой, омега. Никто не сможет нас разлучить, и того, кто пытался, я убью.* —El soldado dijo aquello sin apartar la mirada de los betas, siendo una clara señal de amenaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я твой, омега. Никто не сможет нас разлучить, и того, кто пытался, я убью.* Soy tuyo, omega. Nadie podrá separarnos y aquel que lo intenté lo asesinaré.


	4. Cambio de género

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día diez.

Cuando Steve despertó por primera vez se llevó la sorpresa que todo había cambiado, el New York que había conocido hace un tiempo ya no existía al igual que las personas que conoció… ahora se encontraba pérdido y casi ahogado. Así que Shield pensó que sería una buena idea llevarle a ver el museo que estaba en su honor.

Solo que no se imaginaron lo que sucedería cuando llegó a la parte en donde están conmemorados aquellas personas que fueron cercanas a él.

—¿Qué es esto? —Steve observó con furia a las personas encargadas del lugar, sus manos se transformaron en puño ante lo que tenía en frente.

—Señor… es la zona de su amigo, James Barnes. —Exclamó el empleado asustado, nunca imagino que el orgullo del país no tuviera otra emoción que felicidad y ayuda hacia los demás.

—Sé la basura que estoy viendo, ¿me quieren explicar por qué están mintiendo? Este hombre nunca existió, quién estuvo a mi lado fue Rebecca Barnes.

Muchas de las personas que estaban presenciando el asunto jadearon sorprendidas al descubrir que el engaño al que se vieron sometidos, siempre creyeron que el mejor amigo del Capitán América era un varón solo para enterarse hoy en día que siempre fue una chica.

—N… no, no sabía eso, señor.

—Quiero que esto desaparezca., muchacho, no voy a permitir que la memoria de Rebecca sea manchada de esta forma.

El empleado asintió rápidamente mientras el rubio salía de ahí muy enojado para dirigirse a Shield, la tan sola idea que una parte del museo esté para un hombre que nunca existió le causa repulsión. Recuerda las veces que Rebecca fue objeto de burla cuando estuvieron en el ejército, pero ella lo ignoraba hasta el punto en donde se volvió una sargento.

Y no le causa absoluta diversión darse cuenta que todo por lo que ella lucho fue cambiado en la historia para dársela a un hombre.

—Capitán, entendemos que se encuentre molesto por lo sucedido, pero nada podemos hacer. Desde hace 70 años se cuenta sobre la existencia sobre James Barnes y sin pruebas no podemos cambiar eso. Lo lamentamos.

Steve clavó sus uñas sobre sus muslos, tratando de tranquilizarse y no armar un alboroto en la oficina. Su diestra se dirigió hasta las placas que tenía en su cuello, se las quito para entregárselas.

—Rebecca y yo siempre intercambiábamos las placas antes de irnos a una misión… esas son las de ella, de esa forma se puede llegar hasta la información de ella. Y así poder arreglar este asunto, espero que trabajen rápido.

Aquella noticia sobre la verdad del “mejor amigo” del Capitán América fue un shock para muchos y estuvo en boca de todos. La historia era casi la misma solo que cambiaba que fue huérfana y aunque el hermano de su padre estuvo vivo no quiso hacerse cargo de ella. Rebecca fue una enfermera que fue llevada a la guerra para cuidar a los soldados caídos, la infantería en donde estaba había sido atacada y fue llevada cuando los hombres notaron que sabía defenderse.

Algo que ella aprendió al haber estado en un orfanato y sobre todo en las calles, muchos de los hombres que estaban ahí admiraban la fortaleza de aquella mujer y si no hubiera sido por ella muchos habrían muerto. Cuando fue rescatada por el Capitán América era claro que ella no iba abandonarle y tampoco él iba a permitir que la mujer estuviera lejos de él.

Así que ambos fueron los encargados de crear a los comandos aulladores, en el grupo se observó que la mujer era la mejor francotiradora así que Steve con mucha pelea solicitó que la admitieran como soldado hasta que Rebecca se convirtió en un sargento. Hasta que cayó de aquel vagón.

Pero de toda la información trasmitida la que más sorprendió a los oyentes fue la razón por la cual no se pudo encontrar información de ella.

—Hoy tenemos en nuestro estudio a Steve Rogers o como todos lo conocen, al Capitán América. Nos sentimos agradecidos que haya aceptado nuestra solicitud para hacerle esta entrevista. —La mujer encargada del programa sonrió por última vez a la cámara para dirigirse ahora al rubio sentado frente a ella. —Que tal si hablamos del tema que anda en boca de todos los estadounidenses, ¿cómo conoció a Rebecca Barnes?

Con tan solo la mención de su nombre hizo que una sonrisa surgiera en los labios del rubio y su mirada brillaba como el mismo sol. —Antes de tener el suero era un muchacho escuálido y siempre estaba metiéndome en problema, tratando de salvar a los demás. Tenía, quizás, unos ocho años cuando estaba siendo golpeado por unos chicos mayores así que solo vi que de pronto un chico llegó y los golpeo para ayudarme. Claro, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que era en realidad una chica.

>>Ella curo mis heridas y decidimos ser amigos… —Una risa salió de Steve mientras negaba con la cabeza. —El día descubrí que era una chica fue cuando habíamos ido a nadar hacia un arroyo, ese día estaba haciendo muchísimo calor, ella había quedado en camiseta junto a su ropa interior y quedé confundido. Pensé “tenemos lo mismo, ¿por qué ocultarse?” Y como nunca he sido bueno para callarme lo que pienso lo dije en voz alta, se molestó que le insinuará que se quitará la camiseta y peleamos. Dios, nos gritamos y quedé sorprendido cuando me grito que era un degenerado por querer verla desnuda. Ella se fue, sin olvidarse de darme un puñetazo por sugerir tal cosa.

—Al parecer fue una chica que siempre se supo respetar.

Steve asintió con una sonrisa. —Después de pedirle disculpas y aceptar que no sabía que era una chica, volvimos a la normalidad. Rebecca creció y comenzó a llamar la atención de los chicos a su alrededor, muchos querían ser los pretendientes y sin embargo, se negaba. Decía que no quería andar con patanes que abusaban de los indefensos así que la mayoría del tiempo estuvo conmigo.

>>Muchos decían que me ocultaba detrás de su falda, pero, Dios, no era buena idea verla enojada. Daba más terror que mi propia madre. Pero fue la mejor amiga que tuve alguna vez… —Una mirada de nostalgia surgió en los ojos de Steve. —Para nadie era un secreto lo enfermo que estaba, cualquier cosa podía matarme… recuerdo las veces que Rebecca lloraba a la orilla de mi cama mientras me decía que no podía morirme ni abandonarla así que empezó a pedirle consejos a mi madre, que era enfermera. No fue una sorpresa que luego ella llegará a ejercer como tal.

—Tengo entendido que fue una de las mejores hasta el punto de ser llevada a la guerra por sus cualidades. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Lo es, podía trabajar bajo presión y ninguno de sus pacientes murieron en sus manos. Observaron eso así que fue llamada… poco después entre al experimento, estuve de gira los meses siguientes y siempre estuve en contacto en ella. El día que me enteré que su infantería había sido atacada había salido corriendo para averiguar lo que sucedió… a veces en la guerra no es justa. Así que fui en su busca. —Se encoje de hombros y mira al suelo. —Salve a todos esos soldados, pero… sobre todo iba por Rebecca, no imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Hubo un silencio durante ese momento antes de que la mujer tomará la palabra. —Capitán, ¿usted tuvo sentimientos por ella? Porque la forma en que lo hace sonar nos hace creer que está enamorado de ella.

—No lo sabía hasta el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos… cuando la volví a ver me di cuenta de que nunca amaría a otra mujer como la amaba a ella. La rescate y volvió conmigo. —Steve alza su mirada y apoya sus manos sobre sus muslos. —Además de ser una buena enfermera, fue un buen soldado, ya que antes de conocerla el hermano de su padre, ambos eran militares, estuvo a cargo de ella así que aprendió cosas. Fue la mejor francotiradora que los comandos aulladores pudieron tener.

—¿Cómo logró hacer que la aceptarán en la milicia?

—No fue nada sencillo, pero sobre todo fue ella quién lo logró. Demostrando día a día de lo que era capaz y simplemente hable con los superiores para que le dieran la oportunidad. —Steve sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no iba a decir en cadena nacional que los había amenazado a todos con tal de que aceptarán a Rebecca.

—Después de eso, ¿la historia sigue siendo la misma?

—Así es.

—Tengo una duda a todo esto, ¿por qué no se pudieron hallar registros de Rebecca Barnes por ningún sitio?

Steve guardo silencio antes de poder hablar. —Porque su apellido antes de morir era Rogers.

La mujer jadeo sorprendida. —¿Está diciendo que se caso con ella?

—Así es, fue en el año 1944. En unos de los países en los que estábamos había logrado convencer a un padre de casarnos y después de ello Rebecca cambió su apellido a Rogers, dejando de lado el Barnes.

—Imagino que perder a su esposa fue difícil para usted, ¿no es así?

—Como lo ha sido para muchos. No negaré que aún despierto soñando que Rebecca está con vida… pero han pasado ya 70 años.

—¿Nunca pensó en volverse a enamorar?

Steve frunció su ceño mientras su mirada se oscurecía ante el solo pensamiento de amar a alguien más. —Jamás, sé que ella me está esperando y es la única mujer que amaré. No importa los años que pase mi corazón solo le pertenecerá a ella.

Steve sonrió cuando observó como había cambiado el museo desde el momento en que la verdad salió a la luz, amaba la forma en como los demás observaban lo mismo que él vio alguna vez de su difunta esposa. Era la mujer más valiente. Fuerte y maravillosa que conoció. Por ella es la persona que es hoy en día.

Su mano tocó las placas de la mujer con cariño, por el resto de su vida seguiría amándola aún si ella no estaba presente a su lado.


	5. Líneas de tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día trece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día trece.

Steve se sorprendió cuando aquella mañana entró al comedor Bucky… pero se notaba tan diferente. No era el Bucky que rescataron de Hydra, sino aquel que fue nombrado sargento antes de irse a la guerra. La sonrisa y mirada, esta tenía un brillo de travesura innata, coqueta, su peinado singular y el cual hacía que se viera más atrevido, la forma en como le quedaba aquel uniforme. Aunque lo más sorprendente era verle sin el brazo de metal.

Pero sobre todo no era el único sorprendido con ello, puesto que tanto Natasha como Sam, que eran los únicos que se encontraban a su lado también se encontraban sorprendidos.

—¿Steve? —Bucky se sorprendió al notar el cambio físico de su mejor amigo cuando pudo diferenciar a quienes estaban frente a él, ya que nunca los había visto. —Te imaginaba más pequeño... —Steve se movió algo incómodo ante el sentimiento de deja vú y el brillo de travesura se reflejó aún más en los ojos grises del más bajo, sonriéndole. —¿También creciste ahí abajo?

Cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas una risa escapo de los labios de Natasha ante la pregunta de Bucky mientras las mejillas de Steve se coloreaban ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Bucky!

—¿Qué?, es curiosidad, Stevie. —Bucky sonrió con inocencia como si aquello hubiera sido de lo más normal preguntar.

El castaño se acercó hasta el rubio hasta el punto en que ambos cuerpos se rozaban, por el momento simplemente se encontraban mirándose hasta que la mano de Bucky paso tocando la entrepierna de Steve, rozando el miembro del más alto. Aquello hizo que el sonrojo de Steve se hiciera más profundo.

—Mmm, para no estar erecto se siente grande. —Mencionó Bucky como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Sam tosió incomodo ante la escena, nunca espero ser observador de esto y esperaba que nunca se volviera a repetir. Si vivía traumándose con el Bucky actual, no quería ni deseaba saber cómo fue en el paso. El sonido llamo la atención del castaño y automáticamente se separó de Steve para prestarle atención a las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

—Hola, ¿quiénes son?

—Esto es confuso, la verdad. En un momento estaba a punto de irme a la guerra y ¿me están diciendo que estoy en el 2019? —Bucky alzó su ceja incrédulo, en parte se encontraba confundido, pero lo creía. De alguna forma.

—Sí, Buck, te lo he repetido tres veces. —Steve se queja mientras pasa su mano por su rostro.

Bucky ríe con diversión al ver tan frustrado a Steve, amaba preguntarle la misma cosa varias veces con tal de ver al rubio de esa forma. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Steve para sentarse sobre el regazo de este, haciéndole sobresaltarse y volverse a sonrojar.

—Entonceees. —Bucky alarga las palabras mientras rodea el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. —¿Vas a enseñarme tu nuevo cuerpo?

—Hey, espérate, todavía estamos aquí. —Se queja Sam mientras se levanta del sofá.

—Yo no. —Y con ello la pelirroja desapareció.

—Entonces, vete. —Le sonríe Bucky de manera inocente antes de volverse hacia el rubio y comenzar a mover las caderas, provocando una fricción sobre ambos. —Stevie, no te pongas tímido conmigo, anda vamos.

Steve no pudo aguantar más y termino alzando a Bucky para dirigirse hasta la habitación de ambos, quizás más tarde se reprocharía por haberse permitido caer ante este Bucky. Pero por el momento iba a disfrutarlo.


End file.
